


Cry Baby: The Complete Tale

by StoryGirl



Category: Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Milk and Cookies - Melanie Martinez (Song), Tag You're It - Melanie Martinez (Song)
Genre: Music, Song - Freeform, album, cry baby, martinez - Freeform, melanie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryGirl/pseuds/StoryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is based off of Melanie Martinez's album Cry Baby.) Dive deep into the story of a young girl named Cry Baby as she faces many challenges in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading this crappy story, please keep in mind that this is my very first work! I am completely open to constructive criticism. I would like to know what I have to improve on in the future. Thanks!

Eyes wide and rosy cheeked, you let out a wail. You see, your heart is bigger than your body and wouldn't fit inside Yes, you had replaced your brain for you heart, always taking things so hard and falling apart. As you open your mouth to explain, the tears take over and stream down your cheeks. It was almost as if someone was turning a magic handle to the faucet in your eyes making you pour out the tears where everyone can see. Everyone called you Cry Baby for having so many emotions, but little did you know there is someone exactly like you just waiting to be found. Her name is Cry Baby, but she doesn't care. As Cry Baby gazes into your eyes, she sees herself. You were both oversensitive and without any friends. Cry Baby knows you better than anyone else, because she has the same magic faucet in her eyes. People call her Cry Baby, but she'll just let them drown.

Crybaby Lyrics

You've seem to replace your brain with your heart  
You take things so hard and then you fall apart  
You try to explain but before you can start,  
Those crybaby tears come out of the dark  
Someone's turning the handle to the faucet in your eyes  
You pour it out where everyone can see  
Your heart's too big for your body,  
It's what you won't fit inside  
You pour it out where everyone can see  
They call you crybaby, crybaby  
But you don't even care  
Crybaby, crybaby,  
So you laugh through your tears  
Crybaby, crybaby  
'Cause you don't even care  
Tears fall to the ground  
We'll just let them drown  
(We'll just let them drown)  
(Crybaby, crybaby)  
You're all on your own and you've lost all your friends  
You told yourself that it's not you, it's them  
You're one of a kind and no one understands,  
But those crybaby tears keep coming back again  
Someone's turning the handle to the faucet in your eyes  
Your pour it out where everyone can see  
Your heart's too big for your body,  
It's what you won't fit inside  
You pour it out where everyone can see  
They call you crybaby, crybaby  
But you don't even care  
Crybaby, crybaby  
So you laugh through your tears  
Crybaby, crybaby  
'Cause you don't even care  
Tears fall to the ground  
We'll just let them drown  
(Crybaby, crybaby)  
(We'll just let them drown)  
(Crybaby, crybaby)  
(We'll just let them drown)  
I look at you and I see myself  
I know you better than anyone else  
I have the same faucet in my eyes  
So your tears are mine  
They call me crybaby, crybaby  
But I don't even care  
Crybaby, crybaby  
I laugh through my tears  
Crybaby, crybaby  
'Cause I don't even care  
Tears fall to the ground  
I'll just let them drown  
(Crybaby, crybaby)  
I'll just let them drown  
(Crybaby, crybaby)  
We'll just let them drown  
(They call you crybaby, crybaby)  
I'll just let them drown  
(Crybaby, crybaby)  
We'll just let them drown

 


	2. Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry Baby's life isn't all sunshine and rainbows, and her family hides many secrets on the other side of the curtains.

Sitting all alone, Cry Baby watches her family break apart. Dad was nowhere to be found, Brother was in the next room probably smoking, and Mom was passed out on the couch, whiskey in hand. On the outside, this family may seem perfect, but if only they looked through the curtains they'd finally see what goes down in the kitchen. The next night, the family decides on having a movie night. As everyone takes their spot on the couch, a film pops up on screen. Around 30 minutes into the movie, Mom looks over at Dad. There on his neck, is a bright pink lipstick stain. One that wasn't her's. She pulls out a flask and takes a single sip. Despite her shiny jewelry, Mom certainly wasn't as perfect as everyone else thought. Credits role on screen, so the family members disperse. Cry Baby follows her brother up the stairs. She was curious about what he did up here all day long, anyways. With her eye peeking through the crack in the door, Cry Baby watches as her older brother takes in a big breath of cannabis before blowing it out. She's decided she has seen enough. _One day,_ Cry Baby thinks. _One day people will finally see what goes down in the kitchen._

 

 

 

 

 

Dollhouse Lyrics

Hey girl,  
open the walls,  
Play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family  
When you walk away is when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say  
“Mom, Please Wake up! Dad's with a slut,  
And your son is smoking cannabis.”  
No one ever listens  
This wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen  
Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
I see things that nobody else sees  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
I see things that nobody else sees)  
Hey girl,  
look at my mom,  
she's got in going on  
Ha!  
You're blinded by her jewelry  
When you turn your back, she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity  
Uh, oh  
She's coming to the attic  
plastic, go back to being plastic  
No one ever listens  
This wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen  
Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
I see things that nobody else sees  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
I see things that nobody else sees)  
Hey girl,  
(Hey, girl,)  
Hey, girl,  
Open your walls,  
Play with your dolls,  
We'll be a perfect family  
Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
I see things that nobody else sees   
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
I see things that nobody else sees)

 

 


End file.
